Rvenge burns like fire
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: Shiko is a fire demon, her parents weer killed by Sesshomaru, but why does Sesshomaru deny it? Was it trully Sesshomaru and what secrets does Shiko have hiden in her heart? please read!
1. Default Chapter

Well yes I know I haven't been updating on my other stories, so sorry, it's just I've been so busy, my teachers have given me so many tests, I have about ten tests in the next five days!

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own any thing accept Bob, Bobby, Sesshy, Shiko and the world

Sesshy: Are you all right?

Me: Yes I'm just saying this so I can get on to writing!

Shiko POV

Hello I'm Shiko, the fire demon, and I know, I know, demons don't exist, well let me be the first one to tell you WE DO! So for all you non believers, I pity you! I am real, and if you need proof well… I can't really show you hehehe. So any who Right now I'm on the tallest building in Tokyo, my long black and red hair is blowing in the wind, and I'm about to kill the most evil gang lord in the history of Japan! Worried? Nope, I stopped that about five hundred years ago, scared, definitely not, happy enthusiastic, I'm finally going to kill the man who killed my adopted parents and unborn brother, you see I'm a five hundred and fifty years old demon, and my adopted parents were killed four hundred and eighty-five years ago by a war lord, who happens to be the gang lord who I'm after. So right now after thinking about my parents, my emotions are, excited, sad and angry, a strange combination, strange indeed. I've had to kill a lot of people to get to him, but what ever if I have to wait another four hundred years for my revenge I'll wait, to kill that man, no not man, that demon, Sesshomaru.

Normal POV with Sesshomaru

"What!" Sesshomaru was furious some one had been killing all of his agents all around the world. "First in America, then England, then Africa and now right here in Tokyo! Who has been doing this! Were there any survivors of the last attack?" The poor man who had to tell Sesshomaru about the latest attack, it was the most brutal, one of his secret basses had been totally annihilated, right here in Tokyo! "S-sir th-there was o-one survivor of the last incident" Sesshomaru wiped around and nearly gave the man a heart attack.

"Who is the person who survived, and what did he see" the man begun to fiddle around with the paper in his hand. "Uh, well he is a Tashi Nakio, he died after giving a last statement" Sesshomaru sighed. "What did he say" the man pulled out a tape recorder, and then pushed the play button.

It started up. "What happened?" "S-she c-came out of no were, we, we couldn't have even anticipated her attack, she moved like the wind, and her blade was mad of fire" "Fire?" "Yes fire, it was horrifying she killed them all, but left I alive to tell lord Sesshomaru that, to tell that, she was eh coming eh uh" the tape stopped.

"… Milord?" Sesshomaru sat down. "So, she is after me" the man nodded. "Go find all the information you can on a fire demon that posses a sword made of fire, and be quick about it!" the man ran out of the room.

"I wonder who she is" Sesshomaru picked up the phone. "Hello?" came a squeaky voice in which made Sesshomaru flinch. "Jaken, bring me Tokijin and Tensuiga" "Yes milord" Sesshomaru hung up.

With Shiko

Shiko sat in a little café happily sipping on her tea, listening to the birds and watching the children in the street play. "They are so lucky so simple" Shiko took a sip of her tea. '_Why was my life so hard living all alone no one would even look at me, they all just thought that I would die'_ Shiko remembered some of the hardest times in her life, right after her parents died. _'No human would take in a demon, and no demon would take in a demon that was raised by humans'_ a small tear slid down her delicate face.

Flashback

A little girl around twelve running with long black and red hair done up in a pony tail, a huge group of villagers chasing her, "You little runt if we ever see you in our village again we will kill you" the little girl nodded her head.

end flashback

"I remember those horrid memories" she took another sip of her tea. "Well the look on there ugly faces was priceless when I showed up eight years later" she took another look at the children.

Flashback

A young woman walking through a little village, a long cloak covered her body and head. She proceeded to the biggest house in the village, when she reached the front two guards with spears walked up to her. "What business do you have here?" asked one of the guards. "I need to ask your lord about a demon who formally lived here eight years ago" the men gave her a questioning look. "There has never been any demons who have ever lived here" said the second guard. "Go ask your lord that a bounty hunter is here looking for in formation on a demon who lived here and tell him it will be good for his fanatical benefits" The first lord nodded and sent the second guard to tell the lord.

Shortly after the guard returned. "You are aloud to enter" the two guards let her pass.

When she reached the throne room there were people every where, she stood in front of the lord then bowed. "What is it that you need" asked the lord. "I need all the information you can give about a demon that formally lived here, she was probably the age of twelve" the woman stood to her full height, which startled a few of the guards, she stood at least six foot.

"The demon girl, yes I remember her, I was about fifteen, I was there when we kicked her out of the village, abomination that is what she was, but why would you want this information?" asked the lord. The girl grinded under her hood. "Simple" she flipped her hood off. "I am her" long red and black hair moving with fury.

"You're still alive! Guards kill her" the guards came running at her, she gave a small laugh. "You think your stupid human guards can kill me, A FULL BLOODED DEMON!" at that her claws extended and begun to glow red. The guards charged at her, when they were about a foot away from her she snapped her fingers and all the lights went out, the entire room became dark.

After thirty seconds the torches lit back up, to reveal twenty guards all burned to death. "Whet where did she go! Find her" the lord stood up. "Oh, miss me" the woman dropped from the sealing and landed in front of the lord. "Now it is your judgment day, let's see if you're going to heaven or hell" the woman raised a clawed hand and killed the man.

End Flashback

"And to think he would have kept his head if only he had not kicked me out of the village" Shiko finished her drink, paid, then left.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was working one some thing when his door opened, when he looked up there stood a little girl, about nine years old, wearing a big pink dress with matching shoes and hat.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" Sesshomaru grinned at Rin's choice in clothes, it is true she looked absolutely adorable with the huge pink hat on, but not many these days would wear some thing like that. "Hello Rin where is Jaken" Sesshomaru said in his oh so fabulous cold voice that could freeze Egypt. "Master Jaken is coming, he is just slow" most people would have told her that speaking about Jaken that way was wrong, that is unless they know him.

The door opened again to reveal a short stubby and strangely green man. "Hello milord" Jaken came walking up to Sesshomaru with two swords in his little green hand when a certain little girl stuck her foot out. "AAAAHH" Jaken fell on his head, when he got up again he turned to Rin. "The impudent how dare you" Rin giggled. "Jaken, the swords" Sesshomaru gave a little smirk at what his adopted daughter did, she was learning fast, about a years ago Sesshomaru save Rin from being eaten alive by a pack of wolves. "Uh Master, why you need the sword?" asked Rin.

"Do not question Lord Sesshomaru girl!" "Shut up Master Jaken" Sesshomaru actually smiled at that last statement. "Some one is after me" Jaken stopped at his master's sentence. "But why haven't you gotten an assassin to kill this person?" asked Jaken.

"Simple she has killed most of my assassins and she is the one who destroyed the base in Tokyo" Jaken nearly fainted. "Master Sesshomaru, the person who has been hurting all of your men, is a lady?" asked Rin. "Yes Rin" Rin gave a little smile. "Don't worry lord Sesshomaru no one can kill you" Sesshomaru truly loved that little girl.

with Shiko

'_Ahhhh this city is so lovely, I wish I could stay longer, but maybe after I kill Sesshomaru, and after I come out of hiding then maybe I can return'_ Shiko was sitting at a bench in a little shrine.

Shiko had her eyes closed when she herd some one coming, when she opened them she spot a girl around sixteen carrying two huge boxes, the girl was definitely going to drop them, Shiko went up to the girl. "Here let me help you" Shiko grabbed the box covering her face. "Thanks so much these are heavier then they look" the girl had long black hair and hazel eyes.

"It was my pleasure" Shiko helped the girl carry the box in side the house. When they set them down the girl introduced her self, her name was Kagome. "Would you like some tea" Shiko nodded her head. The girl disappeared into the kitchen.

Five minutes later she returned with two cups of tea. "Careful it's hot" Shiko gave one good look at the tea and it cooled off, and she took a sip. "Thank you" Kagome blinked. "How did you do that?" Shiko shrugged. "Little thing I learned" Kagome nodded. "So Shiko, why are you in Tokyo, business or pleasure?" Shiko set her cut down. "A little bit of both" Shiko gave Kagome a smile.

After about three hours of talking Shiko left, but she promised that she would come and visit.

At Shiko's hotel room

When Shiko got into the room she loved it, the room was done in blood red, her favorite color. She got the one of the two suites, after all a bounty hunter makes a lot of money.

"I could get used to this" Shiko put her sword in a corner were no one would see it, then she proceeded to jumping on the bed. "Mmmm" Shiko was enjoying the bed so much that she nearly missed the nock on the door.

"Waa coming" Shiko ran to the door and answered it. When she opened the door there stood a woman wearing a suit with her long dark brown hair in a pony. "Hello, welcome to the exterminator hotel, I'm the manager Sango, if you need any thing feel free to ask me" Sango had a big smile on her face.

"Um well I was wondering could you get me a map?" Shiko asked. "Of course is there any thing else" Shiko looked back in her room. "Um no just a map thanks" Sango nodded her head then left. Shiko closed the door and walked over to her balcony, she opened the door and walked over to the chair sitting there, and she sat down and just stared at Mt.Fugi.

'_It's so beautiful'_ she was brought out of her moment by a nock on the door, she went to answer it and there stood Sango. "Hello again maim here is your map" Sango handed her the map. "Um one more thing Sango, don't call me maim any more, just call me Shiko" Sango nodded her head then left. Shiko decided to go to bed, because tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

So how did you like it? Good bad? Need some reviews!


	2. Shiko seeks revenge

Hello, I would like to say a very big sorry to the people who read this, I got writers block so yah... I gots a new chap!

Disclaimer: Me: I only own Sesshy, Bob, Bobby, the world, Shiko and the hair on my back! (Moochers beware)

Chapter two: Shiko seeks revenge

Shiko awoke sweating; her dreams were no place for a sanctuary from memories of her horrible past, she hoped that by killing the man responsible she would be able to rid her self of the heart break of seeing her family dieing in front of her eyes once more.

She got out of her messy bed and walked on to the balcony, nearly tripping on her blade, it had no life, it was metal, and it did not have to deal with emotions, some days she wished that she was like her blade, emotionless, yes it did have a heart, but it was still a peace of metal, alive by her strength.

Shiko opened the screen with ease, she took a step into the cool night, some days she thought about jumping, just ending her existence, who would care? She had no family, some one would probably remember her from some were, but never her name, perhaps that girl, Kagome would remember her, but that was very rare.

She was sitting in a chair that was conveniently already there, if she lived for another year she would have to return to this hotel, it was very nice. Shiko had her knees nudged under her chin, she was looking at the bright lights of this incredible city, she had two silent tears running down her cheeks, only one thought ran through her mind, _'I will get my revenge, no mater what'_.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was training under the light of the moon, he was extremely concentrated, all ready he had nearly slaughtered two of his own men, he was furious that his best had not yet even found this woman, but he had found some information on her.

Flashback

Sesshomaru sitting in his desk when his phone rung. "Yes" he asked, "Mr. Taisho, your brother is here to see you" came the voice of his recent secretary, "Send him in" Sesshomaru hung up the phone, only for the door to be swung open.

"Sesshomaru, I have worked my but off to find you this information, so you had better be grateful!" a man around sixteen, long silver hair, amber eyes and two dog ears on his head said. "Nice to see you to Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha huffed.

Inuyasha through a folder on his desk, it went thump when it landed, Sesshomaru looked at it for a moment like it was going to attack him, then reluctantly picked it up, and opened it.

Sesshomaru looked over the information, then sighed and put the folder down. "This is all the information that you have managed to find?" asked Sesshomaru, the folder contained barely anything; it had a small report, a very blurry picture of a woman with long rich red and black hair and a piece of material with a flame surrounded silver four point star.

Sesshomaru picked up the piece of cloth, and examined it, then put it down; Inuyasha came walking up to the desk. "I know it's not a lot, but it' all I can find on her, she has sealed up all possible leaks and she is like a ghost, were ever she shows up, she hits fast and never fucks up, then leaves, leaving no trace that she was ever there" Inuyasha sighed, and sat down in the chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

Sesshomaru looked over the file again, Inuyasha sighed again. "I'll tell you what, since you're my brother and all, I'll look over it again, see what more I can find" Inuyasha stood up. "No, I need you to tell me what this stands for" Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha the material, Inuyasha took it and examined it, then gave it back to Sesshomaru. "I would say it is a crest of some sort, by the looks of it, she must be a demon lord or some one very important" Inuyasha said one last farewell to Sesshomaru then left his office.

End flashback

Sesshomaru put his sword down, and sat cross legged on the grassy ground, he needed to meditate, or his true for would emerge, and all who have seen it would have know he is not very friendly in that form, well he is not very friendly in his normal form ether.

'_So a demon lord, of though? She does not own any land that I know of, she has to be some sort of former lord, but why would she come after me?' _Sesshomaru rubbed his temples then got up, picked up his sword and left the area.

Shiko

Shiko got out of the shower, her long red and black hair dripping with water, a towel around her waist. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black knee high boots a black mini-skirt and a white blouse.

She then went up to her sword and latched it onto her back and grabbed a long black jacket. Shiko headed to the door, she gave the room one last look then walked out, on her way out Shiko bumped into some one, she turned around to see Sango, dressed in a similar suit as before.

"Hello, Ms. Shiko how was your night?" asked the girl, Shiko gave her a warm smile. "It was fine, thank you" Shiko walked past Sango, and down the hall.

The night before Shiko didn't notice the exterminator getups in cases on the walls, she stopped at one, it was made for a young woman, it looked like it would fit Sango perfectly, Shiko wondered how old these truly were, and every one knows that there are still demon exterminators around.

Shiko looked away from the uniform and continued walking, she finally reached the sliding door, she pushed it open and left into the streets of Tokyo.

Shiko walked through the streets, looking at shops, enjoying her time when she saw a horrible sight, a bunch of guys beating on a little boy, and he was so cut, he had orange hair and he was very small.

Shiko walked through the circle of people, she stopped in front to see there were two young boys being beaten by around five teens, Shiko snapped with furry. "Hey, pigs why don't you leave these kid alone and fight some one your own size!" yelled Shiko.

The five teens looked up at Shiko; she gave them a good glare. "What did you say bitch?" Shiko moved faster than any one could see and grabbed the boy's throat; she then pulled his head up to her and whispered in his ear. "I'm sure you are not a demon, so I highly suggest that you don't call me a bitch or else I will get mad and have to hurt you" Shiko dropped the trembling boy, him and the other four teens ran away.

Shiko walked up to the two scared boys and kneeled down to there height. "Are you to okay?" she asked, the two boys nodded. "My name is Shiko, what about you?" the smaller one was the first to talk. "My name is Shippo!" said the boys with a lot of enthusiasm; Shiko looked at the other boy. "My name is Kohaku" the boy said timidly.

Shiko stood up, and looked down at the boys. "Well were do you two live?" she asked, the boys pointed in different directions, Shiko sighed. "So you both live on the other sides of town?" she asked, they nodded. "Well then we had better get going.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was asleep, he was tiered and he needed rest, but the only thing that could ever annoy him enough to wake him happened to walk into the room. "MILORD!" Jaken came running into the room, Sesshomaru grabbed onto the toad's throat and through him out the window, then fell back to sleep.

An hour later Sesshomaru woke up again and went to his window, he was happy to see that there was a hole in the grass in the shape of Jaken; unfortunately for him that toad would not die.

Sesshomaru left the room only to be attacked once more by Jaken. "Milord, there is new news about Shiko!" Sesshomaru gave Jaken a look. "Who is Shiko?" asked Sesshomaru, Jaken gave him a file. "Your brother dropped it off this morning, the woman's name is Shiko!" yelled Jaken, Sesshomaru looked at the file and at the picture of a beautiful girl smiling.

Sesshomaru closed the file and looked at Jaken. "So she is a bounty hunter" asked Sesshomaru, Jaken nodded. "Yes milord, that was the reason we could not find very much information, we were searching for an assassin" yelled Jaken, Sesshomaru opened the file again, and picked up the picture. "Shiko, why are you after me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Shiko

Shiko, Shippo and Kohaku walked through the streets of Tokyo; Shiko was starting to wonder if they were leading her into an appending doom or just taking the long way.

"So are you sure this is the way to your houses?" asked Shiko, the boys nodded with two big grins on there faces, Shiko looked at them with curiosity. "Okay, if you are sure?" the boys turned back to look at her and grinned again.

The boys stopped in front of a very familiar shrine, it was the shrine from the other day. "You live here?" asked Shiko, Shippo nodded. "Yep, my adopted mother lives here" said Shippo, Shiko walked up the steps, or more or less floated.

The boys ran up the steps after Shiko. Shiko abruptly stopped, it was the shrine from yesterday, there was the god tree, and the little hidden well. Shiko walked through to the tree and touched it; the last time she was here she didn't notice the strange aura of the place.

The boys noticed the strange aura emitting from Shiko, it was a powerful aura, but it had no evil energy coming from it. "You're a miko" said Kohaku, Shiko turned to the boy. "No I'm not, I have had a friend who was a miko, but that is all" Shiko said, Kohaku shook his head. "You aura is to strong for it just to be left over, you are some thing very strong" said Kohaku, Shippo nodded his head in agreement.

"Well you have been trained very well, young slayer and kitsune" Shiko said, the boy's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Asked Shippo, Shiko walked up to the boys, her arm trailing off the tree.

"I can feel the power coming from your auras" She said, the boys looked a little worried. "Please don't tell any one" said Kohaku, Shiko sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "Well I'll tell you what, I have a little secret for you two to keep, I'm a fire demon" the two boy's eye's widened.

"But how can that be? Your aura is so pure?" asked Shippo, Shiko gave him a questioning look. "You have never met a pure demon before me?" she asked, the two of them nodded. "Well I guess there is a first for every thing" Shiko said.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was walking; no actually he was walking in circles. '_Who and why is she after me? Where does she come from, if she is a bounty hunter than no one could have hired her, and from what I know there is no bounty on my head, so why is she after me?' _Sesshomaru didn't notice the figure watching him.

'_Some thing is wrong with lord Sesshomaru, but he is not telling Rin? Why?' _Rin thought, she headed to his office. When she got to the doors she pushed them open with her little hands, and entered.

Rin walked up to his desk and saw a file; she opened it up and saw the picture of Shiko. Rin picked up the picture and looked it over, _'why does lord Sesshomaru have a picture of a pretty lady?' _Rin thought to her self.

Rin put the picture down and started to read the report, yes Rin could read living with Sesshomaru caused your scholastic level to excel. Rin read the file then put it down.

She then put the picture back into it and left the room, one thought going thought her mind, '_Why does lord Sesshomaru have all that information on a bounty hunter?' _

Sesshomaru got out of the room, he needed some time alone, he walked out of his mansion, and got into his car. He stayed there for a minute just looking at the steering weal, he finally started the car and left.

Shiko

Shiko had left Shippo and was now taking Kohaku home; they walked silently the entire trip. Shiko was shocked to see the boy lived at the hotel she was staying at.

"You live here?" she asked, he nodded his head. "Funny I'm staying here" she said, the boy smiled. "Well I guess I will be seeing more of you" said Shiko and smiled at the boy.

The two entered the entrance only to be attacked by Sango. "Kohaku! Where have you been?" asked/ yelled Sango, Kohaku looked down. "He was with me, some guys were trying to hurt him, but we gave them a good scare" Shiko said, Kohaku gave her a thankful face.

"Oh Ms. Shiko, I'm so sorry for the trouble" said Sango, Shiko waved it off. "It's all right, he was nice company and he showed me around the city" Shiko said and winked at Kohaku.

"Well I must be going" Shiko ran out of the hotel waving. "She is one odd human" said Sango, Kohaku shook his head. "No sister not human, Demon" Sango looked down at her brother.

Shiko was walking all around Tokyo when she found a little park, she stopped there. She sat down on one of the two swings that were there.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was driving to one place that he could think, no one ever came after dark, he liked it there because it was always full of life, and he was almost to the park.

When he got to the small parking lot, he parked his car and got out. He took a deep breath of fresh air, he walked into the park, he saw a figure sitting on the swing, as he got closer the figure got less and less blurry, finally when he could see who it was, he stopped dead in his tracks.

It was the person who caused all his stress lately, the one who killed all his best men and destroyed one of his biggest basses, and there she was, just sitting there swinging lightly, not a care in the world.

Shiko

Shiko felt some one watching her, she new some one was but she didn't want to look up, she new it would pain her to much, but she looked up any way, and there stood the man who killed her family and caused all her pain, just standing there looking at her.

Shiko got off the swing, and to her surprise he took a step forward, she really looked at him, she new he was handsome, every one she met, well every girl she met said that he was to die for, standing in the light of the moon he looked perfect.

Shiko took her eyes off him and looked at the ground, tears stinging her eyes, she looked up and this time to Sesshomaru's surprise she had tears flowing from her eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" that caused Sesshomaru to step back, she was crying and she looked like she was in pain.

Sesshomaru

When she got off the swing Sesshomaru thought she was beautiful, her hair was blowing in the wind that suddenly started, she was perfect to him, and this heavenly creature killed all of those great warriors.

Sesshomaru stayed looking at her, she did some thing a little strange, she looked away, but even more strange was how fast her head shot up again, it startled him, and he looked at her face and saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"YOU BASTARD" The girl yelled at him, why? She was the one who killed all his people and she thinks she has the right to say that to him, he was going to say some thing but the look on her face was not of anger, it was of sadness, she looked like some one had just shoved a dagger through her heart and she still had life left in her body.

Both

She tried to keep her self from crying, but she couldn't she broke down, she had more and more tears coming, and her shoulders started to move, her mind played what happened over again.

Sesshomaru saw the pain in her eyes, she looked so sad; he had never seen any one with so much pain in her eyes. "Why do you cry?" he asked, she looked at him and started into his eyes with such intensity that it seemed that she was burning a hole in his very soul.

"You should know Bastard!" she said in a cold voice, he was taken back by her voice. "I'm sorry but if I knew I would not be asking you" he said, she glared at him. "Well then let me re-jog your memory, Four hundred and eighty years ago you sent your men to kill a human family! My adoptive family!" she yelled, Sesshomaru stared at her, he had done no such thing.

"I'm sorry but I have done no such thing" he said, she growled, and not just some human trying to growl, she really did growl. "You lie!" she pulled a piece of cloth out of her pocket and threw it at his feet, it was his crest. "Does it look familiar, I took it off of one of the men who killed my family!" she said.

Sesshomaru picked up the cloth, it was his, there was no mistaking it, but the one thing that puzzled him was that he had never in his life ever sent any of his soldiers after a human family.

"I have never sent any one after a human family ever, one of the men must have been a former soldier of mine" he said calmly, red started to seep into her eyes, Sesshomaru knew she was a demon, he wanted to see what put fear in the eyes of his fearless soldiers.

Shiko took off her jacket to reveal a well toned female form, she pulled a sword from off her back, Sesshomaru knew where this was going, and he summoned his sword as well.

Sesshomaru witnessed her eyes transform into pure red and her sword into fire, he now found the reason all his men feared her, she was a hell princess. He set up to attack, as did she, and the battle started.

Okay I've got three thousand words! Yep so happy happy!

R&R


	3. the truth

I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME!

I'm sorry for not updating but it's not my fault my parents kept on sending me away! FAR AWAY! To places with no computers! Oh it was so very scary!

But now that I've recuperated! I have a new chap!

Disclaimer: I'm lazy so I don't own any thing other than Sesshy, Bob, Bobby, Shiko and the world... and the hair on my back

Chapter three: the truth

Shiko jumped up and gave a little twist around and swung her blade, she aimed for his ribs, and he dogged it. "I'm telling you I did not such thing" Sesshomaru seethed, he had to admit she was strong, he was having trouble blocking. "Liar! You sent those men after my family, I don't know why but I know it was you!" She swung her mighty blade once more he deflected it.

Sesshomaru swung Tokijin, she jumped over the attack with ease. Sesshomaru was getting fed up; he needed to get that sword out of her grasp, he sent a blast of demonic energy at her, She placed her sword in front of her body and put up a barrier, it blocked the attack and sent it flying back at him; only instead of his energy it was hers.

Sesshomaru ran to the side and just missed getting blasted by his own attack, he didn't expect what happened next. She swung around and kicked him, he went flying ten feet and into a tree; he got up and went after her again, she couldn't move in time and he sent more demonic energy at her. She got hit full on; her body went limp in the air.

The dust cleared to reveal a bloody body lying in the middle of a miniature crater. Shiko started to get, it looked like her leg was broken and she had numerous cuts all over her body. She stood to her full height and lifted her sword, she looked about ready to collapse yet she was still going to fight, Sesshomaru looked at her with cold unfazed eyes.

"Interesting, still standing?" he asked, furry was burning in her eyes. "I will live as long as you breathe" she stated, her voice as cold as winter in the artic. Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin and sent another attack at her, Shiko saw this; a huge burst of energy surrounded her bloody form. Sesshomaru watched as the energy disappeared; there stood Shiko, her true form revealed, she was an angle of fire.

Her wings were stained red, her hair was out of the pony she had put it in and she was wearing a long red dress, her eyes opend to reveal red pupils. "So this is your true form" Sesshomaru said, few fire demons could turn into an angelic form. She sneered, "One of them" she replied, she took a step forward and readied her sword.

"I highly doubt you will be able to fight for much longer" Sesshomaru said, Shiko growled; she sent a blast of what seemed to be fire. Sesshomaru dogged it and sent a huge blast of energy. Shiko's eyes widened, she couldn't block or doge it, she flung her wings in front of her body. The attack came, Sesshomaru watched as a figure fell from the sky.

She got up again one of her wings were broken and her hair was sticking to her face. Sesshomaru sighed, he wasn't going to fight her in this condition, he put Tokijin through his belt and turned around and started to walk towards his car. "Why are you leaving, we aren't finished" Shiko said while standing up.

"I will not fight you in such a state" was all he said before leaving, Shiko cried, she was so close, why did she let her anger get to her? She started to limp back to the hotel; her wings disappeared. She was walking all alone, her body was aching, from what she could tell, her leg was broken, two of her ribs were broken, her arm was broken and she had gashes all over her body.

She finally got to the hotel, she pushed open the doors, a gust of dizziness hit her and she collapsed, the last thing she heard was Sango calling her name, then she passed out.

Sesshomaru got out of his car; he had to admit she was strong, stronger than any one he had ever fought. 'So Shiko, you are a fire angel, interesting, that would be the reason for your strength' Sesshomaru though to himself, he walked up to his front door. When he opened it he was attacked by a ball of pink lace; Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been?" asked the little girl, she had tears in her eyes. "I was out" he said while getting up, Rin crawled off his body then looked at her hands; there was blood on them. "Milord! You are bleeding" said Rin, Sesshomaru looked down at his stomach it was true he was bleeding; he didn't even notice.

"I'm fine" He said as he walked away, Rin staired at her lord; some thing was wrong. Sesshomaru walked to his room; he needed to sleep, he had underestimated Shiko, she had given him a wound and he didn't even notice. When he got in to his room he fell directly on his bed, one thought going through his head, was she still alive?

Shiko awoke to find her self in a room, and not just any room her room, she sat up and felt a shock of pain shoot up her body and laid back down. "H-how did I end up here?" she asked, mainly to her self, well and answer came. "You collapsed from severe blood loss" Sango said while steeping out of the bathroom, Shiko calmed down a bit.

"So, if you would be so kind as to tell me how you got these" Sango said, pointing to a nearly healed gash. "Sigh' long story short, I got into a fight with the fuck I've been hunting" Shiko said, Sango nodded. "You should be healed in less than a day, if I'm correct" Sango looked to Shiko, who gave her a questioning look. "You don't have to hid the truth, Kohaku told me what you are" said Sango, Shiko glared at her closet. "Well if the cats out of the bag, you can come out now traitor" said Shiko, the closet door opened and Kohaku walked out.

"Uh hehehe, I guess I'm busted" Kohaku said while scratching his head, Shiko glared at him again. "So Shiko who were you fighting?" asked Kohaku with a 'oh my god I've finally gotten to meet my hero' face. "I don't think you want to know" she replied with a sighed. "Why, is he that bad?" asked Sango who took off some of Shiko's bandages.

"I just really don't want to talk about it" Sango and Kohaku nodded there heads in understanding. " Well all the bandages are off, you should be able to get up, but I don't leave the room okay, I'll come back later" Sango said, her and Kohaku left Shiko alone. "What to do what to do?" she thought to her self.

Sesshomaru awoke to the sun in his face and his brothers face. "What are you doing here" Sesshomaru asked in and earitated way. " My niece called this morning, saying that Sesshomaru-sama was hurt. So will you tell me what happened or do I have to anoy you to death to get it out?" asked Inuyasha, holding up a cup of coffee in front of Sesshomaru's face; it was black.

"What time is it?" asked Sesshomaru, he took the cup of coffee from Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha looked at his watch, "Eleven" he said, Inuyasha walked over to the blinds and opened them, Sesshomaru squinted; the sun was a little to bright for his liking. "What day is it again?" asked Sesshomaru, Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"It's Saturday, and your changing the subject" Inuyasha stated, Sesshomaru gave him a look that would send hell hounds running. "Wow, your giving me the 'I'm all big and mighty and I'm about to kick your ass' look" Inuyasha all but laughed, Sesshomaru glared. "Okay touchy, all I wanted to know is what hurt you?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru took another sip of coffee, "I was attacked by thugs" Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha leaned down to Sesshomaru's eye level. "Liar, no thug could do that to you. It was her wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru sighed. "She is stronger than I thought, first off all the rumors are true, and second she inflicted a wound I didn't even see" Sesshomaru motioned to a gash across his stomach.

"Ouch, she cut you and you didn't even notice? She must have poisoned you, this would be highly deadly if you didn't have your own poison running through your veins" said Inuyasha smartly, Sesshomaru looked up at his little brother and put a hand on his forehead; he put down the coffee . "Are you alright" asked Sesshomaru, "Of course I am, why are you asking?" asked Inuyasha, "Because you just sounded smart" Sesshomaru said with a grin, it took Inuyasha a few moments to realize, he got burned. "Oh shut up!" Inuyasha said while throwing a pillow at his now laughing older brother.

"So Sesshomaru, where is this infamous Shiko now?" asked Inuyasha, Sesshomaru shrugged. "I don't know" said Sesshomaru, Inuyasha look astonished. "You mean you let her go?" asked Inuyasha, Sesshomaru nodded. "Why?" Inuyasha asked, "Because, never in all my life have I ever seen any one with so much anger directed at me, I was fairly afraid at what she might do, you know what she said, she said that as long as I breath she will live, and I believe that is true" Sesshomaru said.

"Why would you be afraid? I highly doubt that she survived, even if she did survived a blast of pure energy from Tokijin full on, no one could live through it two times in less than ten second" said Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sighed. "Inuyasha, she is of royal blood, she could turn into an angel of fire, and I don't think that was her last form, her sword I remember reading on it once, it is one of the four elemental blades" Sesshomaru said.

"She can't be that strong" said Inuyasha, Sesshomaru shook his head. "She is stronger that you could ever imagine, the power that she has hidden in her heart could destroy the world, in legend fire is the strongest element, it can burn the earth, it can contaminate the air, and if hot enough it can vaporize water, I don't even think she knows her own power" said Sesshomaru. "Well then we have to find her" said Inuyasha, "It won't be that easy, she has put a spell on her blood, we won't be able to smell it" said Sesshomaru.

"Ah dear brother you have yet to discover the wonders of technology" Inuyasha said while puling out a small device. "What is it?" asked Sesshomaru, Inuyasha shrugged. "Oh it's a D.N.A tracker, I made it, it should be able to find out the exacted location of the person through there blood" said Inuyasha proudly, Sesshomaru blinked; he was a little astonished his brother could do that. " So I need some of her blood, where is Tokijin?" Asked Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pointed to a corner.

Inuyasha walked over to the sword, there was dried blood on it , he pulled out of his pocket a q-tip and wiped some of the blood off, he put the q-tip in a little slot on the side of the screen and waited, all of a sudden a map appeared on the screen and a little light was blinking at a place. "She seems to be staying at the exterminator hotel" said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left the mansion and got into Sesshomaru's car and took off. "This machine of yours better of work" said Sesshomaru, keeping his eyes on the road. "Of course it will, I've used it before" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms, Sesshomaru glanced to his little brother, he hadn't changed at all, still the little stubborn brat, good, if he had changed Sesshomaru would have killed him.

Shiko was walking in circles in her room, she was so bored, this is why she hated to get hurt, she wanted to run through the wind, she wanted to leave the small room she was in; well for her it was small or course it was one of the biggest rooms in the entire hotel. " There is nothing on the TV, and I can't leave the room!" she fell on the bed. "Well I might as well make some thing to eat" she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Let's see what Sango left for me?" she started to rummage through the cupboards, she found some crackers and ate those. She sat down with the crackers, she was sitting peacefully until her door burst open, she froze, and turned around, half a cracker sticking out of her mouth. She quickly ate the cracker and screamed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had finally made it to the hotel, they walked through the doors and over to the front desk. "Hello" Said Sango, "Welcome to the exterminator, how may I help you?" asked Sango. "We were wondering if there is a Shiko staying here?" asked Inuyasha, Sango pretended to type on her computer. "No I'm sorry no one is staying here by that name" she said.

"Are you sure? Asked Inuyasha, Sango nodded. "Sigh' I guess we were wrong" said Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lifted one of his eye brows. "We?" he asked to Inuyasha, he glared at Sesshomaru. The two brothers were leaving the hotel when they heard a loud scream, Sesshomaru recodnized that, it was Shiko.

He ran in the direction of the scream, Inuyasha and Sango followed.

When he got there Shiko was being choked by a woman with long blue hair, Shiko shifted her eyes to the door and saw Sesshomaru. 'D-don't' she whispered, Sesshomaru understood, but why would she want to protect him? Inuyasha and Sango came bursting into the room, Sesshomaru stopped them from going any further.

"She said to stay put" Sesshomaru said, Sango looked at Shiko, her eyes widened and she started to shake, Sesshomaru noticed the Change in Sango and look to Shiko, her eyes were glowing red and her fangs were seeping out of her mouth, her hair was moving like fire. Shiko lifted her hand and sent the woman flying across the room, she got up and walked over to her, "How dare you! First you blame Sesshomaru for my parents death then you attack me over and over, and now you come after me and risk the chance of hurting my friends!" Shiko yelled.

Shiko bent down and picked up the woman by her neck, the woman clawed at her hand. "Leave Usiga, and don't return" she dropped her, Usiga disappeared in a hurricane of water. Shiko turned to the others, her features turned normal again. "I, I" she couldn't say any thing, she just dropped to the floor and cried.

Sango took a step forward to go to Shiko, but Sesshomaru beat her. He walked up to her shaking form and kneeled down, he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt any one" she mumbled, Sesshomaru just held her as she cried.

Yah so that's all for now, please review!


End file.
